


Bandito

by miss_message_man (TideNightWalker)



Series: Cheat a Bandito (and some others) [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Mild Language, Multi, Team as Family, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/miss_message_man
Summary: Tyler and Joshua finally escape Dema with Dallon’s help.“‘Stop being an ass, Vegas!’ Someone yelled from the circle around the fire. The Banditos erupted in laughter.Is this how they always are?”





	Bandito

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! I honestly am more pleased with this than Pet Cheetah, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also im so excited for Trench holy shit)

When the sun had finally set on Dema, Tyler made his way outside with his backpack over his shoulder.

 

Attempting to sneak, Tyler walked carefully to the courtyard. It was only a small concrete square, but the strange statue in the center gave Tyler the creeps.

 

Sitting at the base of the statue was Joshua and Dallon. Joshua had his arms wrapped around his bent legs, attempting to look smaller. Dallon was sprawled out, looking more relaxed that Tyler had ever seen him. Dallon turned his head to the side and spotted Tyler.

 

“Finally!” Dallon grinned. “C’mon, boys, it’s time to go!”

 

Joshua stood up to meet Tyler, looking anxious. “Hey.”

 

Tyler smiled. “Hey.”

 

They began to walk, anxiously looking around Dema for Bishops or their watchful vultures. They thankfully had made it to the area they were going to escape from without a hitch, and the three were slowly making their way to the wall.

 

“Okay, time to go over,” Dallon said, standing at the base of the wall, looking up.

 

“Over the wall?” Joshua asked nervously. “Are you serious?”

 

Dallon shook his head. “Not literally over the wall,” He pointed to a small opening with a smirk. “We’re going over the border.”

 

“Through this hole?” Tyler asked. “Seems a little too small.”

 

Dallon sighed. “You two have no imagination.” He stalked over to where he had pointed earlier and began to pull bricks out of the wall. Once Dallon deemed the whole wide enough, he gestured for them to go through.

 

Joshua swallowed nervously, but shucked his backpack off of his shoulders and dove into the hole, dragging his backpack behind him.

 

After a minute or so, Tyler stepped closer and bent down. Joshua was out of the hole. Tyler stood back up, shed his backpack, and repeated Joshua’s process.

 

Once Tyler made his way out of the hole, Joshua was looking around in wonder. Tyler pulled his backpack out and stood next to Joshua, looking in the same direction. Tyler paused for a moment, taking in the sight of Trench. It was beautiful, made of rolling hills and yellow-green moss. He inhaled deeply, feeling free. Then, he realized something.

 

“Didn’t the sun already set?” Tyler asked.

 

“The Bishops manufacture a sun schedule to their liking,” Dallon piped up from the hole, having just exited. Tyler and Joshua spun around at the sound of his voice. “The real world doesn’t run on their schedule.”

 

Tyler nodded and turned back to the setting sun.

 

“Where are we going?” Joshua asked.

 

“To the Banditos,” Dallon replied. “Follow me.” He began to walk past Tyler and Joshua, and the two scrambled to follow after him.

 

They soon learned that the moss merely covered rocks, and the ground was ever-shifting below them. Dallon moved with grace and ease as Tyler and Joshua fumbled for their footing. They eventually made their way into a small grouping of bushes, and Tyler was slowly getting tired.

 

Dallon suddenly stopped. Joshua and Tyler nearly walked into the taller man, and Tyler frowned in confusion.

 

“Dallon, what-?”

 

Dallon hushed them. “I hear something.”

 

Tyler and Joshua paused. The bushes around them made soft sounds as the wind blew them around, but Tyler couldn’t hear anything else.

 

In a flash, Tyler went from standing next to Joshua to being tackled onto the rocky ground by a mysterious force.

 

He yelled, causing Dallon to turn around.

 

“Lake!” Dallon shouted. “You do this every time, stop!”

 

The force (still pressing his ribs into the ground) laughed. “Sorry, MJ.” The person climbed off, and Tyler scrambled to his feet, inhaling deeply.

 

“Lake, I told you,” A feminine voice drawled from the shadows, slowly emerging. “You don’t jump people.”

 

Lake pouted at the blue-haired girl that appeared next to him. “Sorry.”

 

He did not sound sorry at all.

 

Dallon chuckled at the two. “Tyler, Joshua, meet two of the Banditos. Lake, Halsey, these are our new recruits.”

* * *

 

The people that Dallon introduced as “Lake” and “Halsey” led Tyler and Joshua to what they believed was like the central area of the Bandito camp. People lounged around, eating something out of cans. Dallon, who had been walking next to Lake, grinned at someone across the large fire in the center.

 

“MJ’s back!” The person yelled, attempting to tackle Dallon. “Fuck yeAHHH!”

 

Tyler stepped back slightly at the person’s strangely musical screech.

 

“Vegas, stop!” Dallon laughed, hugging him. “You’re gonna freak out the newbies.”

 

“It’s my job, MJ!” The person (presumably “Vegas”) grinned devilishly and gestured to Tyler and Josh. “Besides, they’d be freaked out even if I didn’t yell.”

 

Dallon elbowed Vegas in the side. “Ow!” Vegas yelped.

 

“Stop being an ass, Vegas!” Someone yelled from the circle around the fire. The Banditos erupted in laughter.

 

_Is this how they always are?_

 

“MJ, Lake, bring the newbies over to Trick, I’ve gotta go find Young and Menace,” Halsey said flippantly, strutting over to search a tent.

 

Lake smirked. “C’mon, you two.”

 

Lake led them to a person who looked like he definitely wasn’t the leader (but probably was, because the Universe loved to spite Tyler), introduced him as “Trick,” and then promptly sat with his legs in Trick’s lap.

 

Trick rolled his eyes. “Apologies. Everyone can be a little… much.”

 

Joshua laughed awkwardly, and Tyler stayed silent.

 

“As Lake said, I’m Trick,” Trick continued, pushing his thin red-blonde hair out of his eyes. “You already know MJ and Halsey, and the fivehead over there is Vegas.”

 

“Hey!” Vegas yelled, and Tyler and Joshua turned to look at him. Vegas was soon being piggybacked by a small girl in a yellow sweatshirt that looked way too big for her. “Get off me, Menace!”

 

“That’s Menace,” Trick chuckled. “Her sister, Young, is around here somewhere. Psycho and Uma are over there,” Psycho was a short man with dark hair, a ginger beard, and colorful drawings covering every visible inch of his arms and legs. Uma was a taller man with a large nose and curly hair. “Then there’s Northern,” a funky looking guy wearing a very strange outfit (Tyler supposed he was in no place to judge) and was pressing his face to Vegas', “Jasey Rae, Wolf, and King are out on a mission, so you’ll meet them later. Lane and Wilson are in the med tent, like usual, Icarus and Winonna are probably out hunting, and here comes Bleecker.”

 

Tyler, still trying to process why everyone had such strange names, turned to look where Trick pointed. Bleecker was a skinny kid, probably younger than Tyler, with mousy brown hair, a slightly long-looking face (only accentuated by the very short sides of his hair) and large glasses.

 

“Heya, Trick,” Bleecker said with a grin. “So, who are the newbies? Please tell me they’re my age.”

 

Trick laughed. “Bleecker, I was getting to that.”

 

Bleecker huffed and sat down next to Joshua.

 

“Bleecker’s always complaining ‘cause he never has anyone his age around,” Lake chuckled, picking up a pebble and throwing it at the boy. “He’s 19, just a baby!”

 

“Hey!” Bleecker complained. “Young, Menace, Kyra, Renegade, Wilson, and Lane are all younger than me!”

 

“You're still the baby,” Lake teased.

 

“We’re 22,” Tyler interrupted quietly.

 

Bleecker cursed.

 

“I was wondering,” Joshua said. “We don’t have any names like yours. Are we supposed to?”

 

Trick shook his head. “Nah. It’s something a lot of us like to do. Dema will replace us with a person with our name, so we make our own.”

 

Tyler looked down at his shoes.

 

“Do you guys have any ideas?” Lake asked.

 

“Blurryface,” Tyler mumbled, still looking down at his shoes.

 

“Huh?” Joshua asked.

 

Shakily, Tyler sang a lyric that had come to him the first day he could remember in Dema. “ _My name’s Blurryface and I care what you think._ It’s a lyric I came up with.”

 

“Blurryface,” Trick nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

 

“That sounds awesome!” Bleecker grinned. Joshua smiled softly at Tyler.

 

“So how ‘bout you?” Lake asked, nodding at Joshua.

  
“Josh,” Joshua replied. “I know we’re not supposed to remember our lives before Dema, but I remember already having that nickname.”

 

“Just Josh?” Trick asked. Joshu- _Josh_ \- nodded.

 

Trick grinned, then stood up, banging his fork against his can. “Attention, Banditos! We welcome newcomers, free of Dema for the first time, Blurryface and Josh!”

 

A cheer rose through the crowd. Nervously, Tyler waved at them, noting that Trick had definitely not introduced everyone.

 

As Tyler sat back down, time seemed to slow. He looked into the bushes surrounding the camp, and everyone stopped completely. Looking around in confusion, Tyler saw the roaring campfire frozen in place. Tyler tried to shake Josh as he began panicking. “Josh?” His friend seemed to be frozen in time, a sunshine-smile that he forgot he missed stuck in place.

 

Suddenly, Tyler felt hands wrap around his neck as a voice in his ear hissed.

 

“Soon you’ll learn, Tyler. No one can leave.”

 

_Nico has me._

**Author's Note:**

> My Blood coming in November!  
> A guide to who is who:  
> Lake Effect/Lake: Pete Wentz  
> Miss Jackson/MJ: Dallon  
> Vegas: Brendon  
> Trick: Patrick Stump  
> Northern Downpour/Northern: Ryan Ross  
> Psycho: Andy Hurley  
> Uma: Joe Trohman  
> Jasey Rae: Alex Gaskarth (All-Time Low)  
> Halsey: Halsey  
> Wolf: Cody Carson (Set it Off)  
> King: Benny/Ben J. Pierce  
> Icarus: Dan Smith (Bastille)  
> Winonna: SZA  
> Bleecker: Ryan Met (AJR)


End file.
